powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omni314
Archive 1 Sorry, I did not know. At least you could have told me first.-Thekingsman 23:58, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, just a heads-up; your signature is redirecting using to your talk page on the Doom wiki instead of here. If you set the link as this (with the double (square) brackets; view in source), then it'll always link to your chat page on the wiki you commented on. ~Pteraclaww 16:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Create a Hero/Villain I was thinking we could start a regular create a superhero contest, what do you think? Hstringer985 20:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe somebody could sort of broadcast around the wiki, then there could be a forum where people post their character profiles e.g. Name: Spider-Man Real Name: Peter Parker Powers: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Wallcrawling, Spider Sense, Arachnid Physiology Weapons: None Equipment: Webslingers Bio: Peter Parker's parents died when he was younger, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben took him in. A few years later, Peter was on a school trip to Osborn Industries, he got bitten by a radioactive spider and gained arachnid superpowers. At first he used his powers to become a wrestler, he saw the wrestling ring being robbed but let the robber get away. Peter went outside and saw people crowding around, he walked over to see his Uncle Ben bleeding on the floor, the robber had shot him and he as about to die, his final words to Peter where "With great power, comes great responsibility". Those words inspired Peter to fight crime in Ne York City. So like that but with their own characters, maybe with more detailed backstories, they could be set in current comic universe or their own. By the way I'm going away for the week so I might no be able to reply the next couple of days Why did you not tell me that you were going the change the front page? I need to know these things.-Thekingsman 20:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) What??? Hstringer985 22:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) So what's the best way to broadcast this around the wiki?-Hstringer985 17:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog Hey, thanks for helping! :)Gabriel456 00:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) The Block Edit Ok dude, what was with the block? RnR 22:11, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Uncivility? That is a bunch of bull. I didn't even do anything. Now wait a minute. I demand to know the reason instead of being cheated by an unfair block. ... Oh gimme a break. Kuopiofi is always undoing my edits everytime I make one. And someone had to shut that Hal Jordan wannabe up. Not to mention, look around this wiki, EVERYONE here is a jerk at times, so you might as well block everyone here. Not to mention there are people far worse than I and I didn't even get as so much as a single warning. No, I got a full block. I find that completely unfair. OmniBlocked... Why have I been blocked from something that happened in the pastUser:Truth™ I mean what have I done that made get blocked in the last 2two months{That Mystic Martial Arts Thing was the past}? Please answer me? Remember this the User:Truth™ see ya'! Well you blocked him for a week but not a day.-Thekingsman 16:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) New to the Wiki So I'm new to this wiki and want to get a little bit more involved. I have a few suggestions on the improvement of this wiki, and a few questions. I'll save the suggestions till I'm a little bit more familiar with the way things work. First off, who are all the admins? I think this would be a nice peace of information to know. Secondly, is there anything I should be aware of before I start editing? Ground rules, do's and don'ts, or anything else along these lines? Edit- Thanks for leting me know. I left some suggestions on Thekingsman talk page if you want to see them. Freyr, Lord of Change 22:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, omni. I have writen the same massage as you did to the new guy.-Thekingsman 22:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks Search isn't updating? Is it just me, or is search-function for some reason stopped updating the renamed pages? Bit clumsy question, but basically I noted it first time when I realized that using the search still gives only Mammal Mimicry when the page was renamed as Mammalian Physiology moths ago, other pages that refuse to update to never names are Avian mimicry (now Avian Physiology), Reptilian Mimicry (R. Physiology) Snake Mimicry (S. P.)... well it seems to do that with all animal pages that have been renamed during the last few moths. Same goes for Stellar Physiology, Shinto Deity Physiology ‎ is still Asian D. P., Life Mastery is Bio-Creation and Deletion... And on the second look, it doesn't seem to be updating some new pages either, try searching Soul-Bound Weapon (writing "soul" doesn't give anything), same with Life Creation. Could you take a look on this? --Kuopiofi 11:22, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Mammal Mimicry redirection Could you fix Mammal Mimicry-page so it redirects right to Mammalian Physiology? Second question: have you noticed anything strange with search-function? Because for me at least it doesn't update the renamed pages at all (search-bar gives the original names even after they've been changed for weeks): I've mentioned about it to Thekingsman but he's apparently too busy to look at it, and when I reported Community Central they can't even see the problem. So is it just me, or is there a problem that CC can't see? 3 different computers have same thing, tries firefox, explorer, google: same thing happens with all of them. --Kuopiofi 20:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was just wondering why the chat room is not working?(Magneto101) Category : Material Powers (deletion) Hello ! I created the Category "Conceptual Powers" dedicated to very specific and powerfull abilities. Then I created the Category "Material Powers" to balance it. Problem is, all powers that aren't Conceptual (16 for now) are necessarily Material... this Category (Material Powers) is thus pointless, and should be deleted. Thank you ! DYBAD 10:56, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. I'll do that.DYBAD 06:55, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The "Material Powers" Category page is now empty and ready for deletion, whenever you are. DYBAD 07:17, May 22, 2012 (UTC) You really should slow down on the deleting; I kind of liked that concept category.-Thekingsman 02:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC)